


Slippery When Wet

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Slippery When Wet

As Dean entered the renovated bathroom in the Bunker, he had never been so happy for a fake credit card purchase in his life. Y/N was laying in the new extra large Jacuzzi bathtub. Her hair hung in loose waves as the water level rose, over her stomach, ebbing at her full breasts. 

He quickly shed his clothes and walked to the tub’s edge. “Hey Sweetheart, sit up for me, yeah?” Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice but she leaned forward, allowing him room to slip in behind her. He gently pulled her back to settle against his chest. 

He rubbed her shoulders and felt her relax into him. They didn’t often get quiet time like this, so it was a luxury he wasn’t going to waste. He squirted some of her favorite bath gel into his hands and began to wash her arms and shoulders. 

An involuntary moan left her part lips and she arched her back slightly into his touch. His large calloused hands continued to rub and caress the soap against her soft skin. His fingertips toyed with her breast, kneading the soft globe, pinching the rosy bud between his soapy fingers. 

Dean trailed one hand down her stomach and settled over her mound. He could feel her wetness leaking through her folds and mixing with the water. He gently ran two fingers down to her hole and slipped them inside. Her hips bucked of their own volition as Dean set a rhythm, stroking the fire inside of her. 

Water was sloshing over the edge of the tub to the new tile floor as she rode Dean’s fingers to her peak, her cries echoing of the walls. He looked down, and slowly kissed her, swiping his tongue across her swollen bottom lip. 

“Feel better?” he asked. 

“So much better, but I could use that massage you tried to give me,” she winked.

“Yeah, I can do that, but let’s move to the bedroom; you’re slippery when wet,” he chuckled.


End file.
